Passwords are used for access control and authentication. Electronic devices, such as personal computers and mobile phones, may include software tools that facilitate management of passwords for users of the devices. A password manager on an electronic device can maintain records of user accounts and their associated passwords for various services that are accessible on the device. In some cases, the password manager may be configured to generate random password suggestions.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.